Bye bye, Rosewood
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Prequel to 'Hanna and Paige'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

 **Author's note: This story is a prequel to '** **Hanna and Paige** '.

* * *

 **B** **ye bye, Rosewood**

 **Paige McCullers is in her black car, driving away from Rosewood. Only a few days ago, she and Emily broke up and Paige is leaving the town to go to Miami, Florida and begin a new life there, far from heartbreak, sadness, pain, Alison DiLaurentis...and...well, -A.**

"Damn. Em, wish we didn't have to end stuff, but in the long run it's better fo us both, it seems. Good old Rosewood, now I move away from you." mumbles Paige as her car cross the town's border.

She drive past the green 'Welcome to Rosewood' sign as the sun goes down.

It was her own choice to make Miami her new home. Actually she could have moved with her parents to Boston, but that's a place where Paige has always felt umcomfortable so after doing some research she decided that the sunny paradise known as Miami would be better.

"Oh my shit..." says Paige. "I hope this is the right way in life for me. Em and I was looking forward to go to Stanford together and such..."

Paige never forget when that elegant envelope from Stanford arrived. She had been so happy that she and Emily would be able to go to the same college and be on a new swim-team and all and she got so sad when she was forced to give up her spot at Stanford, the spot she worked so damn fucking hard to earn.

"Mom and dad better be right about what they said...that leaving Rosewood is the best for everyone, including me. If not, me will be so mad at them." says Paige.

To leave Rosewood and Emily behind feels sad and painful, but even though she find it hard to admit, she also is sort of happy to get a nice fresh start somewhere else where there is no -A or Alison to make her life total crap and poop all the time.

Paige feels that even though she'll be driving during the whole night, it's more easy to leave now than waiting to morning. Less tears and very hard goodbyes.

"Alright...Miami, here I come. Sunshine and beach, not too bad I guess." says Paige, trying to be happy.

Paige wear a black t-shirt, white jacket, pink jeans and black shoes.

"I hope I can find a new girlfriend. Not likely though. Few chicks can be as wonderful as Emily Fields." says Paige in a sad tone.

Several hours later when she finally reach Miami, Paige is very tired. She finds a simple hotel where get herself a room.

The next day, Paige begin her search for an apartment and a job.

"Sorry, we can't hire you, Miss McCullers." is what she hear at every place where she look for a job and this does no good for Paige's confidence.

By the end of the day she at least manage to find a sweet apartment.

"Yay! Somewhere to live." says Paige.

She starts to move in at once.

After nearly 4 hours, Paige has moved all her stuff into her new home.

"You go here." says Paige as she grab a photo of Emily and place it on her nightstand.

The photo is of Emily wearing her Rosewood Sharks jacket and baggy jeans. Paige herself took the photo in the Fields backyard.

"Watch over me, Em." says Paige to the photo.

Paige pull off her clothes and takes a nice cold shower.

The next day.

"Okay...don't feel down cause they reject you, be cool." says Paige, trying to be confident as she goes out to look for a job.

Nearly 3 hours later, Paige has not found a job that fit her.

She sit down at a beach bar and drinks a nice fruit smothie with a splash of vodka in it.

"Hi, can I sit with you?" says a woman who seem friendly and to be about 26 years old.

"Yeah, sure." says Paige. "My name's Paige McCullers."

"Diana Janeway." says the other woman.

"Nice meeting you." says Paige.

"You seem sad, something wrong?" says Diana.

"Sort of, yes. Me is new in town, have no job..." says Paige.

"I might be able to help. What talents and skills do you have?" says Diana.

"Honestly I don't have many skills. Only thing I'm awesome at is swimming." says Paige.

Paige is surprised when Diana's face light up with a smile at the word 'swimming'.

"Cool. I'm a swimmer too. Actually work as swim-coach at Miami Sunshine High School." says Diana. "Truth is, the vice principal has told me to get myself and assistand swim-coach. You wouldn't happen to be interested, would you?"

"You kidding? Of course I'd be interesed in such a sweet job! Me just don't have formal education to teach." says Paige with a cute smile.

"No formal education's required, girl. All you'll need is a love and talent for swimming. If you want the job, you can start already on Monday." says Diana.

"I'll take the job." says a happy Paige.

"Awesome! Stop by my office at Miami Sunshine High tomorrow and sign the contract." says Diana.

"Okay." says Paige.

"See you tomorrow." says Diana.

The next day.

Paige enter Diana's office.

"Welcome, Paige." says Diana with a friendly smile.

"Thanks, Miss Janeway." says Paige.

"You don't have to be so formal. Simply call me Diana, okay?" says Diana.

"Alright." says Paige.

"Let me ask some questions. Where are you from?" says Diana.

"Rosewood, Pennsylvania." says Paige.

"Education?" says Diana.

"Graduate of Rosewood High with good score." says Paige.

"Swimming merits?" says Diana.

"I won a gold trohpy in the high school nationals during my junior year by beating my at the time girlfriend named Emily." says Paige.

"Are you a licensed driver?" says Diana.

"Yeah. I own a black BMW that my mom bought me." says Paige.

"Any criminal records?" says Diana.

"I was held in custody for a week as suspect of the murder of a girl named Alison DiLaurentis, but I didn't do it and Alison wasn't even dead." says Paige.

"I understand. Okay...things seem good. The job's yours, Paige. Congrats, you're now my assistand coach." says Diana.

"Thanks." says a very happy Paige.

"You're welcome." says Diana.

On Monday, Paige arrive for work.

"This is for you." says Diana as she hands Paige a jumpsuit uniform that says 'assistant coach' on the back and 'Paige' on the left breast area.

The jumpsuit is yellow and black, the colors of Miami Sunshine High School.

"Thanks." says Paige.

Diana wear a similar uniform.

"Let's go meet the team." says Diana.

"Okay." says Paige.

Paige follows Diana to the huge pool room.

The scent in there makes Paige smile. She's so happy. Swimming is a huge part of her life so now she feel comfortable and in her true element.

"Team, welcome the new assistan coach, Miss Paige McCullers." says Diana.

"Welcome, Paige!" says the entire team with nice friendly smiles.

"Thanks!" says Paige with a sweet smile of her own.

"Paige, these are the girls on the team. Gina Hyland, Nicole Grayson, Emma Carter, Lana Boverton, Katie Williams, Molly Groth, Jane Larsen, Eva Blue, Rae Okuda, Tina Vasconschelas, Annika Jones and Bella Martins." says Diana.

"I'm ready to begin." says Paige.

"Alright, show me and the girls what you can do." says Diana.

"Okay." says Paige as she change into her black swim-suit.

With grace and skill, Paige dives into the pool.

She quickly swim 7 laps without even feeling a tiny bit tired.

She jump up from the water and does a backflip out of the pool very easy.

"Wow! That's very impressive." says Diana. "I made a great choice by making you my assistant."

"Thanks." says a happy Paige.

"No problem, you're awesome." says Diana.

"I've learned a lot from my former girlfriend. She's an even better swimmer than me." says Paige.

"Nice." says Diana.

"Yeah." says Paige. "Emily is awesome."

"Do you still love her?" says Diana.

"Not sure. She's still my friend though, I guess..." says Paige.

"Okay." says Diana.

"Yeah." says Paige.

Several hours later, after work, Paige is home in her apartment.

Her phone beeps.

"Hello. Paige speakin'..."

"Paige, it's your mom."

"Hi, mom."

"I'm just calling to see if you're okay."

"It's all good. I did my first day as assistant swim-coach at the high school here today."

"Wow! That's wonderful. I'm proud of you, Paige."

"Thanks, mom."

"No problem, girl. I think it's great that you've found a job you love."

"I really do love it, swimming is what I'm good at so it's perfect."

"Okay. Have fun...bye."

"Bye, mom."

2 hours later.

"Mmm, fish and pasta with Em's secret onion sauce." says Paige as she eat her dinner in front of the TV, watching an episode of Gossip Girl.

Paige wear an old Rosewood Sharks t-shirt and a pair of super-baggy pink sweatpants that used to belong to Emily, but Emily allowed Paige to keep them as a memory of her.

"OMG, my lady parts are where Em's lady parts have been..." thinks Paige and the thought kinda turns her on.

5 hours later.

"Goodnight, girl." says Paige as she kid the Emily photo before going to bed.

The next day, Paige wake up early.

"Alright...c'mon, Paige! Rise and shine, girl." says Paige to herself as she sit up in bed.

She put on a random t-shirt she finds on the floor, along with a pair of sexy skinny jeans.

She walk to the kitchen and makes herself some tea and a fish sandwich.

"Yay! Ready for a good day." says Paige.

Paige put her uniform and swim-suit into her white gym bag and put on her jacket and walk out to her car.

"Yeah, me is headin' to work." says Paige as she get into her car and drive to work. "Good day today."

* * *

 **Author's note 2: This was first meant to be a oneshot, but I decided to split it into 2 parts.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, Paige." says Diana when Paige arrive at work.

"Hi, Diana." says Paige.

"I wanna see what you're capable of so I let you lead today's lesson." says Diana. "Get into sim-suit and meet me by the pool in 15, okay?"

"As you wish." says Paige with a cute smile.

"Relax, you'll do great, I'm sure." says Diana.

"Thanks." says Paige.

Paige unlock and open her locker, place her briefcase and bag inside, switch to swim-suit and then walk to the pool room.

"So, are you ready?" says Diana.

"I guess I am." says Paige.

"Don't be nervous. I think everything's going to be okay. Just follow today's lesson plan." says Diana.

"Alright, here we go..." says Paige. "Girls today we'll begin practice for the regionals. I want you be capable of something kinda like this."

Paige open the little pouch on her swim-suit and pull out her phone.

She set the time on her timer-ap to 30 seconds.

"And...go!" says Paige as she dive into the pool and swim 4 laps in half the time she set up.

"Now it's your turn, girls. Let's see if anyone can beat my time. Gina, why don't you begin?" says Paige.

"As you wish, Coach McCullers." says Gina.

"Just call me Paige, please. Good. Show us your talent." says Paige. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1...and go!"

Gina dive into the pool and swim 4 laps in 28.5 seconds.

"Very good. Did not beat me, but it was very good, indeed." says Paige.

"Thanks...uh...Paige." says Gina.

"You're welcome. Next we'll have...let's see...Katie, your turn." says Paige. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1...and go!"

Katie dive into the pool and swim 4 laps in 29.1 seconds.

"Not bad, girl. Slower than Gina. Despite that, awesome." says Paige.

"Thanks." says Katie.

4 weeks later.

"Hmm, maybe some pizza. In honor of Emily." says Paige.

Paige climb into her car and drive to 'Pedro's Pizza' on John Adams Street.

"I wish I had a real friend here in Miami..." mumbles Paige.

Paige has no idea who she will meet when she get to the pizza place.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
